Bear With It
by Fudgie-chan
Summary: What did Emmett leave behind when he was changed into a vampire? A warm and caring family and a happy life? Emmett's life before and after he was changed.
1. Chapter One

****

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES AND CHARACTERS OR CLAIM TO.

**THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Today is the day." I sang to myself as I walked down the staircase of my parents home, my home.

The year was 1935, Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Today was the day when thing were going to look up for my family. Especially my older sister Susan. The youngest daughter and second youngest child. She was to be twenty-one this year. All of my other siblings had all been married off. The only ones left were Susan and I. Our parents urged me to take a wife but I refuse them every time. If Susan is going to go on with life without a husband then I shall not marry. She should not be alone forever just because she is blind.

I shook my head at the thought. She won't be alone forever because I will be by her side. She shouldn't have to live at home with mother and father by herself.

"Emmett?" Susan called from the sunroom. Her voice was anxious.

"I'll be there in a minute Susan." I reassured her. I packed up all my paperwork into my bag and made my way into the sunroom. Susan was sitting in the old rocking chair facing towards the doorway. Her chestnut brown hair was all over the place and her skin was still as pale as the moon.

I sighed. She needed to get out of this house soon before she becomes as white as a ghost. She needs some sunlight and food. She has gotten too thin.

"Are you going somewhere brother?" She asked as I sat down in the seat opposite her.

"Yes, dearest Susan." I chuckled. I could never get anything past her. "I'm going to start my new job today."

"New job?! You never told me you had a job!"

"It was a surprise." I placed my gigantic hands on her small fragile hands. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Please forgive me."

"No. I won't forgive you until you tell me everything." She crossed her arms. "Where is this new job? Who is your employer? What it is that you will be entailed to do. And last but not least, how long do you plan to work there?"

"That is a lot of questions from such a small lady." I smiled as her brows creased. "But I will answer them if it makes you happy."

"It will make me happy. You know how I hate not knowing what's going on. Especially when it involves you my dear younger brother."

"There isn't even a whole year between us but alas I do admit I am younger but I'm not as fragile as you." That was true. Susan was a thin as a stick even though she ate three meals a day. Compared to me she is only a fourth of my size.

"That is because you eat eight meals a day and do odd jobs like lifting bags of grain and rice. That is why you are so big. I don't need eyesight to realize how strong and muscular you are Emmett." She sighed with frustration. How cute. "Are you going to answer my questions yet?"

"Of course, Susan." I cleared my throat in order to speak clearly. "My employer is Sir Barnes. I will be helping around, doing these 'odd jobs', for him. One will include going into the forest to chop down some timber. And I plan to work there as long as they need me."

"You said Sir Barnes? Correct?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?" I asked seriously. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Emmett! I can't believe you haven't noticed yet! You really aren't that bright! The rest of us must have inherited our parent's intelligence and left none for you."

"You know Susan. That is quite offensive and for a lady to say that to a gentleman." I shook my head with mock horror. "No wonder you aren't married."

"I may not be married but you might be soon if you do deicide to work at Sir Barnes store."

"Please elaborate on that."

"Emmett. My dear Emmett. Do you recall Sir Barnes's only daughter Jillian?" I nodded. Everyone in town knew who Jillian Barnes was. She was the most beautiful woman in town. Or so I have heard. I still believe that Susan has more beauty. Not just her appearance but her personality. "Sir Barnes plans on you to take her as your wife."

"Why would he expect that?" My eyes widened with shock. This is the first time I have heard of this nonsense.

"Because little Jillian asked for it." She giggled. "She has been head over heels in love with you since she first saw you."

There was an awkward silence. "How old is she again?" I finally spoke. I had to say something and it was true I had forgotten her age.

"She will be fifteen years of age this fall."

"She looks older than fifteen." I gasped. It was true .She had long wavy blonde hair which reached her knees. Her lips were redder than a rose. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. She was a splitting image of her mother. She looked around thirty years old.

"Have you fallen in love with her?" Susan misunderstood my reaction to her question.

"Of course not!" I reassured her. "I will never love any other woman other than you elder sister." She let out a small smile but I saw something I didn't expect. She was blushing.

"Wh-what time are you supposed to be at the Barnes's store?" She stammered, trying to find her words. Then I remembered, I was meant to be at work.

"Now!" I exclaimed. I was late for my first day on the job. "Good Lord! I'm late!" I jumped out of my chair and placed a kiss on Susan's cheek. "Mother and Father will return before me but I'll be back soon. I promise." I gathered my bag and hurried out the front door.

"Good luck!" She called after me. I didn't have enough time to get in my car and it was pointless anyway seeing as the Barnes's store was only five minutes away by foot.

As I ran I turned down the last street which would lead me to the Barnes's store. What I did not expect was for there to be a wall. I fell to the hard ground with a large _thump_.

When I looked up it wasn't a wall that knocked me over it was a boy. Seventeen years old at the least. He had the strangest eyes I have ever seen but they memorized me. They were a butterscotch colour. His auburn coloured hair moved in sync with the wind. He was beautiful.

I slapped myself internally. _Don't fall in love with a man, you idiot! _I thought as I got up on my feet and brushed the dirt off my clothes. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't look where I was going. My sincerest apologies." I apologized.

He just chuckled and walked off. What a rude, self centered brat! He stopped walking and just stood still in the street. _Damn! Did I say that out loud?! _I thought as I quickly stalked off in the opposite direction.

By the time I got to the Barnes's shop Sir Barnes was standing outside tapping his foot impatiently. "This is your first day and you're late! Explain yourself!" He ordered.

"I had to help my elder sister Susan this morning and I ran into this punk on the street." I shook my head with anger. "Weirdest kid I have ever met. He had auburn hair, pale skin and had the strangest coloured eyes I have ever seen!"

"Are you talking about Edward Cullen?" So that is his name. Edward Cullen. "What did you say to him?" He pressed.

"I apologized for running into him and said nothing more." I confessed. "I was going to though." I muttered under my breath.

"Thank the heavens you said nothing more! The Cullen's are the ones who got my family and store back on its feet! They are a gift from God!"

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't know that. I did not know that he was part of the family who helped you through your troubles."

He sighed. "I guess I can forgive seeing as there was no harm and you didn't know."

"Thank-you very much Sir!" I exclaimed. "What would you like me to do?"

"You see those bags of grain and rice." He pointed towards the stacks of bags. I nodded. "Please move them to the back of the store. And after you have done that, move half of the timber in the store. When you have done all that you may go home. You will start the same time tomorrow."

"Of course." I looked down at my hand and realized I still had my bag in my hand. "Here this is for you." He looked at me with a confused expression. "It is the paper work I filled in."

"Don't be late tomorrow." He warned as he walked into his shop. I rolled up my sleeves and began to work.

It took around three hours to complete my assigned tasks. I was covered in sweat from head to toe. As soon as I get home I am going to have a long and refreshing wash down.

I walked through the front door of my house only to be bombarded by Susan's warm arms.

"Emmett! Finally your back!" Susan came up and hugged me tightly. I was hesitant hugging her back seeing as she looked so clean and I smelt and was covered in sweat. "It is already past seven! Will you be working this late everyday?"

"Where are father and mother?"

"Gone out for dinner. It's their wedding anniversary remember?" Right. It was their fortieth wedding anniversary. I should have gotten them a gift. "So, will you be working this late everyday?"

"No. It was only because I was late to work."

"Does it have anything to do with Miss Jillian Barnes? Hmmm?" She asked poking my chest, harder than necessary.

"No!" I exclaimed. Surely the neighbours heard. "I was late because I was talking to you this morning and because I ran into the brattiest, obnoxious kid I have ever met!"

"Who? Who is the kid?" She asked as she grabbed my hand and lead me towards the couch. We sat down next to each other.

"Edward Cullen." I grinded my teeth together as I spat his name. I made it seem like I was speaking about the devil.

"You meet Edward Cullen!" She squealed. I noticed that she had a hint of joy in her voice. "Is he as handsome as everyone says?!"

"Yes…Wait! No! Of course not!"

"So he is handsome. You are so lucky to have met him." Her cheeks went scarlet red. "I wish I could meet him."

Was she in love with Edward Cullen? Over my dead body! I would never allow her to marry some snot nosed brat like him. And she's older than him for heavens sake!

"Seeing as you know all the gossip going around town, could you answer a few _questions _for me?" I tried to keep my voice calm. It didn't work very well.

"Of course. Ask away." She grinned.

"How long have the Cullen's been in town? I have never heard of them until today."

"Around a week." Why is it that nobody told me?! I feel somewhat left out.

"How many of them are there?"

"Four." I groaned. There were four of them! Four people who were most likely beautiful and overwhelming. I froze and internally slapped myself for thinking like that.

"Names?" I moved onto the next question as quick as I could so I wouldn't seem too suspicious.

"Their names are Carlisle and his wife Esme. And their children's names are Edward and Rosalie."

"How old are they?" I asked the main question which has been bothering me the most. I prayed that Edward Cullen was older than Susan.

"Edward just turned eighteen!" Of course she had to say his age first. "Rosalie is nineteen. Carlisle and Esme are around their thirties."

"So he _is _younger than you." I murmured as I clutched my hands together.

"I may be blind but I'm not deaf Emmett." She giggled. "Any more questions?"

"Of course." I inhaled a large amount of air then exhaled. "Why did they move to Gatlinburg?"

"That is one question I cannot answer. I do not know the answer myself. It's a mystery. The whole town knows nothing of it. Some people are saying it is because Mr. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor and transferred here."

"Hmmm…Interesting." I muttered to myself. This was quite odd. Susan knows everything about everyone in this town. And the Cullen's have been here for a week and she is not sure why they are here. I might have to do my own investigations on the Cullen family. Especially this Edward Cullen.

"Emmett." I snapped out of my train of thoughts. I looked up at Susan's face. Her hands were covering her nose. "You stink!" I erupted into a roar of laughter.

* * *

**Here Is Chapter 1 for my new Fanfic 'Bear With It'**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Please Review and tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I hadn't had gotten much sleep last night. Every time I nodded off I had a nightmare of Susan marrying Edward Cullen. It was the same nightmare every time. In order to not be traumatized by these nightmares I kept myself awake by making plans on getting information on the Cullen family. Through hours and hours of deep thought it lead me to one place. The Barnes's store. Sir Barnes knows of the Cullen's because they helped him out with his financial difficulties.

"Emmett, why are you here?" Sir Barnes yawned as he walked out the front of his store after I had knocked loudly on the door for two minutes straight. Why was he tired when it's ten in the morning? Oh._ Right_. He wakes up at dawn everyday.

"To work of course!" I chuckled. "Why else would I be here?" Lying to people was a natural habit for me. I have been doing it since I was..., well born. It helped me survive my childhood. I feel no remorse when I do it. Especially when it will help out my family. In this instance it will. There is no way in hell I will let Susan _see _this Edward.

"It's only ten in the _morning_ you don't start work until three in the _afternoon._" I couldn't help but grin. He was slowly falling into my trap. I couldn't let it slip that I was trying to find out information about the Cullen family.

"I thought I could get a head start."

"Go home." He ordered as he pointed in the direction of my home. Dang! I need some better material if I want some information from him.

"You don't have to pay me or anything." As much as I would like to get paid for doing extra work, I would rather get information on the Cullen family. Something is not right about them.

"Alright. I understand." Boo-yah! He fell for it! "What is it that you really want?" I stood there frozen. He knows. The stupid but smart old man knows what I want. My expression slightly fell.

"You knew I wasn't here to work, didn't you?" He nodded. "Alright then! I guess I better get this over and done with." How was I going to start without sounding pushy? Should I just ask straight out or lead him up to it?

"I'm growing older by the second Emmett." He tapped his foot impatiently. I looked at his body. He was right. He was getting older. How old is he anyway? I took a step back to examine him. His face was covered in wrinkles. He had gray hair coming out of his ears but there wasn't much where it was supposed to be. I guess he's going to be bald very soon. Damn! How did he have a daughter as beautiful as Jillian? His figure wasn't the best in the world. He was plump. I bet he ate too much of his wife's pumpkin pies. Just thinking about Mrs. Barnes's pies made my mouth water. Sir Barnes cleared his throat loudly.

"I have something of grave importance that I need to discuss with you," I said after breaking free of my rant. Sir Barnes's eyes lit up with shock then excitement. In the corner of my eyes I could see Jillian's mouth open wide. Then it all clicked together. He thought I was asking for Jillian's hand in marriage.

"It's about the Cullen's," I quickly explained. His expression went blank.

"What about the Cullen's?" The tone of his voice hinted a bit of disappointment.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about them." Especially Edward Cullen. "I feel as if I am the only one on this town that doesn't know who the Cullen's are."

"No Emmett," he sighed. "I will not tell you."

"Why not?!" I exclaimed. Why the hell could he not tell me?! Its not like he is their bodyguard or something! I mean look at him!

"It is not for me to tell. If you really desire to know about the Cullen family then go talk to them yourself."

"I don't even know where the hell they live!" I threw my arms in the air. Was he deliberately trying to make me angry? If he is, he is doing a bloody good job at it.

"Ask around!" He yelled back. He was loosing his patience with me. "Why don't you ask that stupid sister of yours? The blind one with no future, Susan. She knows everything about everyone." I stiffened and clenched my fist into balls. How dare he! How dare he speak of Susan that way! There is no way in hell he can get away with this. If it weren't for the fact that I desperately needed my job, Sir Barnes would be lying on the ground dead.

"Thank-you for your time but I'm afraid I must leave. I will be back when my shift starts." I spat through my clenched teeth. I tried to say as polite as I could. But judging by his expression I had not succeeded. He just nodded and went inside his shop.

I walked away as calmly as I could towards the forest. As much as I wanted to kill him I couldn't. Susan wouldn't want that. And I didn't want to return home and take my anger out on my family. Or even go into the main streets of town and verbally abuse some poor person.

The forest was quiet beautiful at this time of year. The green moss growing on the trees and rocks. Absolutely beautiful. I sighed. It had always been my dream to one day become an explorer. But once I was old enough to understand that Susan will most likely be alone for her whole life, I cut that dream away.

I turned behind me to make sure that I was far enough away from town so I wouldn't frighten anyone. I was. Thank god! I don't know how much longer I can contain this anger.

I opened my mouth and let out a roar of screams and plenty of profanities were added. With my balled fists I went to the closet tree and punched it. Even though it hurt a little I kept on punching. Punch after punch the pain begun to get worse. I held up my fist closer to my face to examine the damage.

"Well crap," I muttered to myself. My knuckles, on both of my hands, were swollen and bleeding. Susan is going to give me hell if she finds out what I have done. My put my right fist under my shirt to wipe the blood and dirt off. I don't want it to get infected.

Someone or something let out a gasp behind me. I spun around to see what it was. It was nothing. Probably my imagination running wild, it tends to do that. Well I would have believed that until I heard some bushes rustle behind me. An animal? I froze. If it is a bear I'm in deep shit. Wait no it could have been a bear. As far as my knowledge goes about bears is that they don't gasp. At least I don't think they do…

* * *

**Sorry about the wait for this** **chapter. I've been extremely busy and haven't had much time for myself.**  
**But Alas here, and finally, is CHAPTER 2!!**

**Please review. I wont update until I get me some reviews.  
It gives me motivation to write. So please review.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I slowly bent down to find a stick or something to defend myself with. Though I doubt a stick is going to do anything. I gripped it tight in my hands even though my knuckles were aching. As the last of the creatures steps grew to close for comfort, I swung around to face it.

"Oh! Golly God!" I screamed and dropped my 'weapon' to the ground. "You scared the hell out of me Jillian! I thought you were a wild animal or something!" The creature which I thought had been wild was actually Jillian Barnes. She had jumped back a few inches from my _'attack'_. I slowly examined her hoping that I didn't hurt her. It didn't look as if she had any cuts on her.

"Sorry." She gasped as her eyes fell to the ground. Wait a minute. Was she crying? Did I make her cry?

"Are you all right?" I asked as I moved closer to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just you scared the hell out of me. Which might I add isn't an easy feat," she let out a little smile, "so why exactly are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she admitted as she wiped away the tears which lingered on her cheeks.

"Well, you should have come to my house or something. The forest isn't safe for a lady. There are bears and who knows what else out here!"

"I can't just go to your house," she muttered. "Especially when your sister is there." What did she mean by that? What is up with this family hating my dear Susan? What did she ever do to them? It's not like she killed their dog or anything like that.

"Why ever not? It's not like you will be unwelcomed." I said as if I hadn't heard her comment about Susan.

"It's not that," her eyes lingered to hand hands. She let out a loud gasp. "Are you all right!?" I looked down at my hands. They did sting a little but it wasn't as if I was going to die from pain.

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "I'll fix them up later. No biggie." Her eyes wondered to the ground as she grabbed her dress with both hands. Why was I getting the feeling that she followed me her to ask me something important?

"I actually followed you because I have something very important to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that you haven't asked anyone to marry you?" I looked at her dumbstruck. I had not expected that. She looked up to me and gazed into my eyes. She quickly looked away as she flushed bright red.

"The reason is simple. It is because I haven't fallen in love with anyone in this town," also because I don't want Susan to be alone for the rest of her life. "Most men would feel embarrassed about telling someone, especially a woman, this. But I am not. I am not ashamed to say that I believe in love at first sight. And that I believe there is only one person in this world who is meant for you and you alone. That person is your one true love."

"You don't love anyone I this town?" She sounded upset but yet a little happy.

"No. The only love I feel for someone in this town is family love." I looked at her sympathetically. I know that she likes me a lot. She may even love me. She had to find out eventually that I could never see her that way.

"Is that so!?" She laughed. "Oh dear! Look at the time. I better be getting back or else my father will be upset. I'll see you later Emmett!" She waved me a goodbye and ran back towards the town. Well damn. I definitely hurt her feelings. I sighed. I guess it was about time I should go back as well. I have to clean up my wound then get ready for work later.

"Cruel…" A woman's sweet voice murmured through the forest. It sounded so beautiful, so perfect. But why had she said I was cruel? I was only telling her the truth. It would be better to tell her then let her get all excited for nothing.

"Who's there?" I called. I wanted to hear that sweet voice again. I waited for one minute. There was nothing but silence. Was the voice just a figment of my imagination? If it had been I don't care. I will remember the sound of her voice ringing through my ears as long as I can hear.

* * *

"Emmett? Where were you?" My mother's voice called as I walked through the front door of my house. It had taken me a good half an hour to get home. The walk back into town had seemed to have taken longer.

"I went out to think," I lied. Well it hadn't been an exact lie. She emerged from the kitchen in the hallway. Her long dress sweeping against the floor as she walked towards me. Her long, brown hair was in a tight bun with clips in it. Was she going out somewhere?

"About what?" Why was this woman always so pushy with me? I bet that right now she is hoping that I say that I was thinking about women.

"Male stuff."

"Emmett! What have you done to yourself!?" She shrieked, over reacting after seeing the wounds on my hands. "What were you thinking when you did this to yourself?!"

"I just got angry. No big deal." I shrugged. It wasn't a big dealing seeing as no one, except me, got hurt physically. Jillian, as far as I know, only got hurt emotionally. There was no way in hell I was going to tell my parents about what happen with Jillian and I in the forest. They would probably shoot me.

My mother sighed. "Let's get them cleaned up," she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the bathroom. I sat down on a stool while my mother cleaned out the dirt from my wounds. Every now and again she would glare at me. I sighed. What have I done now?

"What is the matter mother?"

"I shouldn't be the one doing this. You should have a fine young wife or even girlfriend doing this. Why can't you just leave Susan be and settle down with a nice girl?"

"The reason why I can't settle down with anyone is because I'm not in love with anyone in this town." This is the second time today I've had to explain this. Why can't people just allow me to do as I wish? That way things would be a lot easier.

"What does love have to do with this? People don't always marry for love. Look at your father and I. We are married even though we do not love each other," she simply stated as she finished cleaning my wounds. I had always known that they didn't have the best relationship in the world. But I had never known that they married each other when there was no love between them.

"Are you telling me that I should follow in your and fathers footsteps?" My eyes widened with shock.

"It's the best way," she muttered as she began to bandage my hands. I slapped her hands away from me and stood up.

"To be unhappy for the rest of my life is the_ best_ way? Are you insane?"

"Emmett. Do not speak to me that way. I am your mother and you will listen to me."

"I will not listen to anything you say! I don't want to end up like you and father. I want to be happy. And the only way for me to achieve this happiness is for me to stay beside Susan until we both die!" I yelled. I swear the house shook by the loudness of my voice. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I have to go to work soon. Thank-you for treating my wounds."

I stormed out of the bathroom cursing under my breath. I made my way toward the front door where freedom was. The last person who I expected was standing at the front door.

* * *

**Thank-you all for the reviews!**

**Here as promised is the next chapter.**

**Remeber to review! Strangely enough reviews make me write and update my stories faster. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_I stormed out of the bathroom cursing under my breath. I made my way toward the front door where freedom was. The last person who I expected was standing at the front door._

* * *

"What brings you here Edward Cullen?" I tried to sound polite but I didn't succeed. Of all the people to see when I'm angry it had to be Edward Cullen. He stood at the door frame with his arms crossed. It was as if he had been waiting there for awhile. Wait a minute! Who let him into the house?!

"I am here to Mrs McCarty. We have an appointment." He smiled which caused me to flush and my heart rate to accelerate. Oh god! I can't fall in love with a man, even if he is beautiful. I like the opposite sex.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. Why do you have an appointment with my mother?" I tried to sound professional.

"Business."

"Business?" I scoffed. Is he trying to be funny? "You only look like your seventeen at the least."

"People say I looked very good for my age," he chuckled. "I'm actually twenty years old this year." Twenty!? He is the same age as me? That means he is not that much younger than Susan. That means I will have to put my plans into overdrive.

"Is that so? Well it is nice to meet you Edward Cullen," I stretched out my hand for him to shake it. He placed his hand in mine, he seemed a little hesitant, and shook it. I shuddered at the coldness of his skin. It was like ice.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "I am anaemic. That is why my skin is pale and cold."

"Okay then," I nodded pretending that I cared. "Sorry but I must be going. I have a lot to do today. I hope we can meet again," I lied as I went to pass him. I had to leave this house now. With mother being angrier than an irritable bear and now this beautiful statue now in the same house there is no way I would be able to breathe and think properly. Although I do need to have a man to man chat with Edward Cullen now is not the best time.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," he grinned. It was as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing at something. "Ah! Mrs. McCarty. You are as beautiful as always."

"Ah! Mr Cullen. You're early." She smiled sweetly as she _pranced_ towards him. Well damn. Now I won't be able to leave the house without talking to her first.

"Please, call me Edward," he smiled which caused my mother to blush a crimson color. Did he like older woman? Even if he did he could choose someone more attractive, on the inside and out, than my mother. He can do way better than her. Then it all clicked together. The reason why mother dressed up all nice was because he was coming over.

"Emmett, I shall speak to you later," she smiled. Why bother acting like nothing happened? I bet Edward heard everything we said. I just nodded at her with agreement and rushed out the door. "I am sorry about him. He can be such a nuisance at times," I heard my other apologize. "Shall we?"

From the corner of my eye I could seeing her gazing at him with awe as she lead him into the sunroom. Why was Edward Cullen here anyway? It's not like we are in any financial problems. Even if we were it wouldn't be a conversation that would go on between my mother and him. She only has conversations with men when she wants to marry off one of her daughters. Good lord! That is what she is planning to do!

I jumped into the rose garden at the front of my house, which wasn't a good idea seeing as roses have thorns, to peek through the window. I got a few cuts as I pushed my way through to get a good view but it didn't bother me. As I carefully looked through the window I saw that my mother had just sat down opposite of Edward with a smug look on her face. I couldn't exactly hear everything she was saying but I could make out some key words.

"This is my daughter Susan," she said as Susan walked into the room. Her face was crimson red. So this was the witch's plan, marry Susan off to the human statue. That way she can get two things which she desires. One, if Susan marries Edward Cullen then Susan will have a lot of money and mother would be able to brag about it. Two, once Susan is married then I have no reason not to marry. Such a shrewd woman!

I moved closer to the window to see if I could lift it up a little so I could hear what's going on. "What are you doing Emmett?" A voice from behind me questioned. Damn! I need to find an excuse quickly or else I will look suspicious.

"Just picking some roses!" I laughed as I grabbed a few roses in my hand, stabbing my hand with thorns in the process. "Why else would I be in a rose bush father?"

"I swear he is not my son," I heard him mutter as he walked through the front door. Would he tell them that I was in the rose garden spying no them? I thought for a moment then just shrugged. I'm already in trouble so it doesn't matter if I get into anymore.

"Ah! Edward. It's nice to see you again," he smiled as he shook Edward's hand. He flinched from the coldness of his touch. "What brings you to my home?" So he didn't know what my mother was planning. Somebody, other than me, is going to be in trouble.

"Edward is here to talk about some important business. You are welcome to stay and discuss it with us."

"Then what is Emmett doing?" This question took her by surprise. She scowled for a moment then smiled.

"He has gone out. Most likely gone to work seeing as he starts his shift soon."

"He is not at work. He is in the rose garden at the front of the house right now as a matter of fact," my father gestured towards the window which I was looking through.

"What is he-" she began but I ran out of the garden, getting a few cuts along the way, and ran towards work. Hopefully she didn't see me.

* * *

Work was more awkward than I expected it. Every now and again I would catch Jillian staring at me with a sad but yet menacing look on her face. It had made me shiver. But it wasn't just her giving me those looks. Sir Barnes and Mrs. Barnes would glare at me every now and again. Even some of the customers would! I knew she would tell her parents but did she really have to tell the customers? By tomorrow everyone in town will think I'm a jerk for what I did to Jillian.

I sighed as I walked through the front door of my house. I was exhausted. Sir Barnes made me do twice the work I should have done. I didn't mind that because the more money the better. But apparently I'm not going to get paid for it. He called it 'friendly' help, saying that I owed him for disrupting him this morning when he could have been working.

"Emmett," my father's stern voice called from the dining room. The chances of my family knowing that I rejected Jillian are way above high. I walked through the doorway to face the music.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 4! I hope you like it. :-)**

**Thank-you so much for the reviews.** _mrskatiecullen** and**_ _Daddy's Little Cannibal_.  
**It means so much to me. **

**However I wont update until I get at least 11 reviews. So please Review!  
It's not that hard. all you have to do is click the little button and tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**If you have time check out my other Twilight fanfiction 'Indescion'**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_Emmett," my father's stern voice called from the dining room. The chances of my family knowing that I rejected Jillian are way above high. I walked through the door way to face the music._

* * *

I sat down at the table across from my parents. My father had his poker face on so I didn't have a clue what he was thinking. Unlike my mother, who is easy to read, her expression was furious, almost murderous. It looked as if she was having a hard time to be quiet.

"Emmett, it has come to our attention that you have done something horrible to poor little Jillian," my father said in a calm but strong voice.

"I only told her the truth," I answered honestly.

"Don't lie to us!" My mother screeched. "How dare you hit a lady! I am ashamed to call you my son."

"Wait a minute? Are you trying to tell me that I hit Jillian?" I asked bewildered by this information. So that is why I was getting dirty looks from everyone. Jillian had lied to everyone about what happened and made me look like a beast while she was the poor damsel in distress.

"Don't play dumb with us Emmett!" My mother screamed as she jumped out of her chair, which fell to the ground with a soft _thud._

"Calm down Anne. If you yell at him he will never fully understand," he pulled my mother on the arm so that she would sit down. Did he think I was five or something with the way he spoke of me? "Emmett, why did you hit Jillian? All she did was confess her love for you and what do you do, you call her a prostitute."

"I never called her a prostitute!" I exclaimed. "She is lying!" My father looked at me with his poker face and ignored my protest.

"Then, when she went to touch your arm to ask why you had called her that, you hit her across her face. How could you do this Emmett? I thought you two got along so well," he said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Why don't either of you believe me? You believe some girl over your own son?! What kind of parents are you?!" This time I jumped out of my chair, which fell to the ground in a loud _thud, _and slammed my fist on the table causing it to slightly shake.

"Do not raise your voice at us Emmett."

"Then don't treat me like a child. I'm twenty years old, an adult."

"Who is still living at home, under _my_ house. When you are living under my house you will abide by my rules. Is that clear Emmett?"

"Yes sir. I am very sorry to both of you. I will go to Sir Barnes, Mrs. Barnes and Jillian tomorrow and beg for forgiveness."

"Pray to God that they will forgive you Emmett," my mother pointed an accusing finger at me. "If they do not then I will no longer consider you my son," with that she stormed out of the room and made her way up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"The same goes for me Emmett," my father stood up and walked to the doorframe where he froze. "Before I go I would like you to answer one question which has been plaguing my mind for awhile."

"Of course I will answer your question."

"It is about Susan," he turned to face me. His poker face had disappeared. His expression was of sadness and pity now. "What kind of feelings do you have towards Susan?"

"What kind of _feelings_? Well I love her of course. She is my sister after all," I smiled.

"Are you sure it is just sibling love?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked shocked by his question. "Do you think I love Susan more than a sister?"

"Yes," he answered softly but quickly.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Isn't it obvious Emmett? The way your personality changes when you are with her. How protective you are of her. And why you won't marry anyone because of her."

"Do not fret, father. There is no incestuous love towards Susan and me. I promise you. The reason why I act that way towards her is because she is a very dear sister to me who helped raise me and I don't want her to be alone for the rest of her life."

"Why do you believe that she will be alone for the rest of her life? Do you have that many doubts that she will not find a husband?" He asked as he walked closer to me. The tone he said it in sounded like he was disappointed in me.

"Men don't go after her because she is blind. I hear them whispering about her when I go out. The way they talk about her is ludicrous," I curled my fists into balls. The memories I have endured my whole life which involve men bad mouthing Susan have definitely had an influence on how I treat Susan. How I treat her like a precious flower.

"Susan can take care of herself."

"I know that. But I feel as if it is my job to take care of her even though she is older than me."

"I think you should stop doing it Emmett. If you truly wish for happiness stop babysitting Susan," he placed his hands, sternly, on my shoulders.

"Yes sir," I bent my head down in shame. He patted one of my shoulders with pity.

"Goodnight Emmett. I hope tomorrow is a better day for you," with that he strode up the stairs into his room. I heard him gently close the door behind him.

"So do I," I murmured to myself.

* * *

Without realizing it I had wondered into the forest where I had heard the sweet and seductive voice. I couldn't sleep after what my father had accused me of. So, even though it was one in the morning, I grabbed my coat and went outside to take a walk. Here I am now, in the middle of the forest, in the middle of night. Not one of the smartest things I have done in my life seeing as the forest is full of wild animals which can kill you.

"Well great," I murmured. "I have no idea where I am."

I sat down where I stood seeing as I thought it would be the safest thing for me to do. Just in case I walked further into the forest and got lost. And also in case I trip on a rock or twig or even my own feet and kill myself. The first option looked more probable. The safest thing for me to do is wait until the sun comes out then I can find my way back.

The ground was quite soft, so soft that I decided to lie down. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out of it. My mind was blank until my dreams finally reached me. Well at first it was a nightmare. I had gone home only to see Susan and Edward Cullen kissing each other. It made me nauseas and angry. Then I spotted something on her left hand. A wedding ring.

"Oh God! No!" I screamed with horror. The scene then changed. Now I was standing at the front of a church dressed in a tuxedo. At first I thought it was at Susan's wedding but I had been mistaken. It was _my_ wedding to Jillian.

"Cruel," the harmonious voice echoed through my mind. The same wonderful voice which I had heard yesterday. I felt something cold brushed across my cheek. Even though it was cold it felt nice, it felt right. I awoke with a fright when the coldness moved away. I sat up to see who or what it was. There was nothing there except a grey blanket which was lying on the ground. Had it been covering my body? Did someone bring this out for me? It must have been the person with the cold skin. I picket the blanket up and bought it to my nose. It had a sweet scent to it. I couldn't quite put my finger on the smell. It was close to honey. I froze at a thought which came into my mind then horror swept over me. There is only one person who I know who has cold skin, Edward Cullen. I shuddered at the thought of Edward Cullen caressing my cheek while I slept. I am going to scrap that thought and hide it in the deepest and darkest space in my mind.

* * *

When I walked through the front door of my house the first thing I saw was my mother standing there taping her foot impatiently while her arm were crossed against her flat and bony chest. I threw the blanket over my shoulder and went to walk past her. She stood out in front of me refusing to let me pass even though I could easily knock her down.

"Where have you been?" She demanded with malice in her voice.

"Why should you care? I'm not your son."

"You are my son until I say otherwise! Now get dressed into something nice and go to the Barnes's store and beg for their forgiveness."

"I won't until you tell me the truth why Edward Cullen was here yesterday. Don't tell me he was here for business because I know he wasn't."

"You are infuriating! How dare you treat your mother this way," she accused as she ripped the grey blanket off my shoulder and threw it to the ground. I immediately picked it up from the ground, like a natural reflex, and yet again flung it over my shoulder. I cursed under breath. How dare that vile woman touch my _things?_ My things which smell so tantalizing.

"As I said before, I am not your son."

"Fine! I invited Edward over here to ask him to take Susan as his wife," she sighed. Even though I knew that was the reason why he was here it still made me furious.

"You are a wicked woman! How could you do that to Susan?!" I screamed as I poked her shoulder forcefully. She winced every time I did it. I hope she gets a bruise.

"I only want her to be happy," she muttered as she took a step away from me, stroking her shoulder in the process. I looked into her eyes and only saw fear. She was afraid of me, her youngest child.

"You think she will be happy with a wall painting? You don't even know what Susan wants," I said softly, trying to calm myself down. There was no point in hurting her. It won't me feel any better.

"Apparently you are the one who doesn't know what I want Emmett," a dark voice came from the kitchen. I averted my attention to the kitchen doorway only to see Susan walk out with a bleak expression on her face.

"Susan?"

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't update until I got at least 11 reviews but I had to update because I couldn't punish the people who want to read my story. **(I'm such a softie) **But I got close enough to 11 reviews so Meh.**

**But thank-you for the reviews. **_Daddy's Little Cannibal__ , __mrskatiecullen_ and _littlejuliet._

**I hope you all like this chapter. Don;t forget to review. It makes me all warm and fuzzie inside.  
I like to know what people like and dislike about my story. It gives me the inspiration to write.**

**Another thing. I wont be able to update for a while because I have a few exams coming up, sorry. But I will try my hardest to get another chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**

**Review, S'il vous plaît?**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"You have no idea what I truly want Emmett

"You have no idea what I truly want Emmett," Susan murmured as tears began to role down her pale cheeks.

"What's the matter Susan? Have I done something to upset you?" I hated seeing Susan cry especially if I am the cause of her tears. Her face is too beautiful to have tears of sadness roll down it.

"Emmett, I think you should leave Susan alone and go see the Barnes family," my mother interjected as she stood between Susan and me.

"No! Something has upset Susan!" I shot my mother a dirty look then pushed her out of the way so that I could fully see Susan. I hardly heard her fall to the ground. "What happened? Does it have to do with that Edward Cullen and mother making you marry him?"

"If you must know Edward declined mother's request!"

"I'm sorry?" I was so unsure on how to answer that my response came out as a question.

"What do you care? You only feel pity for me because I am blind!"

"That's not true Susan! I-"

"Be quiet Emmett! I'm sick of hearing your voice. If I could see I would be sick of looking at you," she sighed. "You have always been a burden on me Emmett, for so many years. But it is time for you to grow up. Find yourself a wife and move out. No one wants you here anymore, especially me. You bore me and I am sick of you."

Her words hit me like knives piercing through my heart. The one person who I thought understood me actually hated me. She had always hated me but I was the one who was _blind_ not to notice. I was the one who didn't understand.

"If that is how you truly feel Susan then I shall leave and never disturb you again," I turned my body and walked towards the door. I stopped as soon as I was hallway out of the door frame. "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I promise you that I will never appear in front of you again. I promise."

"I hope you don't come back!" My mother yelled as I slammed the door behind me. I have always hated my mother. Ever since I was born she has resented me because she could no longer carry anymore children. I remember she used to call me the son of Satan frequently when I was younger. What a nice mother she was. Now is no different. I had sought refuge with Susan from the vile woman who claimed to be my biological mother. She looked after me and treated me like a real mother should have. But in her eyes I wasn't like a son or even a brother to her. I was a nuisance who deserved to die.

I walked along the streets of town like one of the living dead. Every now and again I would bump shoulders or into someone. Every time I could hear their complaints as I stumbled away. I felt like the walking dead. A zombie. The one person in my life who I believed truly loved me hated me. There really is no point living if no one truly loves you. Life is never fair.

I stopped in my tracks to see where about my feet had dragged me. I could see that the forest was only about five minutes walk away. Good. That means I won't be alive for too much longer. Hopefully I will find a nice bear to finish off the body which carries a shattered soul and broken heart. Or maybe I will trip and fall into a gauge. That will be nice. All of the endless possibilities on how to die, how to escape from my dreadful life lie in the forest.

"Are you alright?" A bell like voice asked. I looked up to where the voice came from. There stood the mot beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She had beautiful red, full lips. Her long golden blonde hair, moving whenever a gust of wind came, was breathtaking. Then there were her eyes, a honey color. They remind me of Edward Cullen. Her pale white skin is also a reminder of him. So that must be it. She must be his sister, Rosalie Cullen. What a beauty.

"No, I wish to die," I muttered as I averted my eyes towards the ground. I couldn't look into her beautiful eyes. I would get lost in them.

"No one should wish for that," I could see that she shook her head in her shadow. Her sweet voice had a hint of sadness to it. Great. My existence is making people I do not know upset. "No matter what has happened, you should live your life to its fullest. Don't live your life full of regrets."

Her words hit me like someone threw bricks at my head. She was right and also because her voice was too irresistible to object to. But If I gave up on life now that would mean that everything I have lived for up to now would mean nothing. This is my life and I should be the one who decides what and what doesn't happen.

I looked up so that I could thank her but she was no longer there. Did she walk away? Or was it a hallucination? I began to laugh darkly to myself. I am losing my mind. I need a drink of something, preferably strong. I should go to the old Drinking hole. I haven't seen Bruce in so long even though he is my closest friend.

* * *

I walked through the Tavern's door and sighed with relief. At least something hadn't changed. The bar still had the bears head hanging from behind it. Bruce claims that he was the one who killed the bear but the smart people in this town know that he bought it from the store only a few blocks away.

"Emmett!" My best friend Bruce smiled as he caught me in between his arms and bear hugged me. I had no idea where he came from. He was probably right in front of me the whole time and I hadn't even noticed. "I haven't seen you here for awhile. Ever since you lost your last bet with me, to be exact."

"Because of that bet I lost all of my money, so I was forced to work," I sighed. Stupid Bruce for winning the bet, which was rigged! How was I supposed to know that the horse 'Imajoke' wasn't real? That it was in fact, like its name, a joke?!

"So why are you here?" He laughed as he patted my back. Well, it was more like walloping but it felt the same to me. He lead me towards the bar, -my heaven -, where he sat next to me. Bruce always took me by surprise. Even though I have a bigger build then him he always scares the hell out of me. I don't know exactly what it is. It could be his untidy brown beard he has going on or his long and messy brown hair or the many scars on his cheeks and upper lip. Whatever it is, I wish I had it. Then no female or male would dare come up to me. I would be at peace.

"I need a place to stay. I am not welcomed at home anymore."

"I'm sorry Emmett but you can't stay here," his eyes were full of pity. I knew he wanted to ask why but keep his mouth shut like a good friend. "How about a drink?"

"Why not?! I am your best customer and friend!" I exclaimed ignoring his question even though I am really desperate for some strong liquor.

"I'm sorry Emmet but there are no more rooms."

"I can sleep on the couch or even the floor! I don't really care." It's true! I really do not care where I sleep. As long as I am far enough away from Susan so that I can keep my promise then anywhere is fine.

"I am sorry Emmett."

"Forget it. I will find somewhere else," I sighed and turned around to face the door. I took a few strides forward then heard Bruce's concerned voice.

"Emmett?"

"See ya Bruce," I yelled for him to hear me as I walked out the door. "Nothing ever goes right for me."

I only have one option left, to apologize to the Barnes family. Trying to drink myself to death was off the list as was trying to find an animal to maul me to death. The only option was for me to get beaten to death by the lying wench's father. Sounds good.

* * *

"What are you doing here Emmett?" Sir Barnes asked, his expression fitted his voice to a tee. It was full of anger. I guess he was still mad at me. I would be mad at me to if I was in his shoes and didn't know the truth. Hell! I would be whacking the kid over the head with a brick by now!

"I have come here to beg for forgiveness Sir," I said in an apologetic voice. "I know that you and your family must think that I am a monster for what I did to Jillian. So I would like to apologize to you, Mrs Barnes and Jillian. I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness but I will still apologize. I am terribly sorry. I feel horrible for what I have done."

"I do not know if I can forgive you Emmett," I sighed immediately after he began. I knew things were going to end up like this. Why did I bother trying? "However, I know that Jillian forgives you." Of course the liar forgives me. There is nothing for me to apologize for. She knows that.

"Do you forgive me?"

He sighed and put one of his hands on his forehead. "I don't entirely forgive you Emmett."

"What can I do to make you fully forgive me? I will do anything."

"I don't really-" he began but I cut him off before he finished.

"Actually there was something that has been on my mind for awhile. I have been dying to ask you," I inhaled a large amount of air. "May I have your permission to take Jillian as my wife?" I looked up as his shell-shocked face and faked a little smile. This isn't what I truly want. But if it makes my family happy then I will do it even if it causes me a lifetime of sadness. My family mean more to me than life even though they despise me.

"Jillian!" Sir Barnes screamed as he ran into his store and left me speechless outside. It wasn't as if he was screaming out if anger. No. It was like he was full of joy. Why would he be full of joy when I asked for permission to marry his daughter after being told, from his daughter himself, that I had hit her? Was marrying her off to me something he truly desires even if she gets beaten countless of times by her husband?

* * *

**Here is the next installment of 'Bear With It'**

**Thank-you all for the reviews! And I am sorry it took my so long to update but things have been kind of hectic for me the past few couple of days, with exams and then being amitted to hospital.**

**I wont be able to post the next chapter for a while because I have to go to hospital and have some tests done, so I hope you can forgive me. But as soon as I am able I will post the next chapter.**

**Until then, Happy reading! And remember to review.**

**_xoxo_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I forgive you Emmett," Jillian huffed as she ran besides her father. Her face had a brilliant smile plastered all over it. Any man would want to kiss those full lips. That is, every man except for me. To me she was like a little sister. I could never love he as my lover. "It is also my fault that things turned out that way. So will you forgive me Emmett?"

Should I forgive this vixen for ruining my life? Or should I just leave and live my life as an unwanted person that lives on the streets? "Of course I forgive you," I smiled. "I wouldn't be here asking for your hand in marriage if I didn't forgive you."

"Are you really asking me to be your wife?" She gasped with a shocked expression which I knew she was faking. She knew that I had asked Sir Barnes.

"Yes," I bent down on one knee in front of her and placed her little left hand in my big hands. "Jillian Catharine Barnes. Beautiful Jillian whose smile is as beautiful as Dawn and as breathtaking as twilight, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes Emmett! I will marry you!" Jillian squealed with delight as she pulled me up off the ground and hugged me. I looked down at her happy, carefree face. I smiled back at her. Surprisingly acting carefree seemed to come as natural to me as lying is. The perfect combination to fool everyone.

"Well this is definitely a surprise Emmett!" Sir Barnes laughed as he patted me on the back. "But I am glad that it is you who is going to be my son-in-law. No one else is good enough for my little Jillian." A small smile escaped my lips. If I am going to be a married man I must be happy or at least look like I am.

"Sir I was wondering something, seeing as we are going to be family soon. Could I ask you a question which has been on my mind for quite some time?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling me your first name? It sounds too formal calling you Sir," I admitted shyly. I waited patiently for my answer but instead Sir Barnes burst into a roar of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I have always thought you knew my first name. You call me it everyday," he said as he regained his composure. I looked down at Jillian and noticed she was giggling.

"I do? But I call you Sir Barnes every…" I started blankly at him. His name was Sir? What kind of name is that?! "Your name is Sir?!"

"Well it is not exactly Sir. My first name is Sirius. My friends and family call me 'Sir' for short."

"Well don't I feel like a fool," I murmured. I had always thought that he was a respectable man, which is why people called him Sir. So I every time I have talked to him I have called him Sir Barnes to let him know that I resect him. Well and also because I was scared that he would hurt me if I didn't, but that's not the point. But this whole time I had been disrespectful towards him without realizing it.

"But you have always been like family to me Emmett so I didn't mind," he laughed. "And when all the children call me Sir it kind of makes me feel like a very important person."

"I am so excited!" Jillian grinned and she ducked under my arm. I had completely forgotten she was here. "I have to tell mother! She will be so excited!" She ducked out from under my arms and skipped towards the shops door. "Then I have to tell Veronica, Kathy, Felicity and…" he voice trailed off as the shops door closed behind her.

"She is full of energy. Where does she get it all?"

"She is just a very optimistic person. She is like your own person rainbow. I must warn you it's contagious. So in no time you will be as happy as she is," he laughed and I joined him. His laughing came to a sudden stop. "Do your parents know of this? You proposing to Jillian that is?"

"No," I muttered. I'd rather not think about my family right now. "I don't really care what they think. It is my life and I can choose who I decided to spend the rest of my life with."

"Emmett," he sighed. "I think you should talk to your family about this. I am sure they will be as pleased as I am."

"If that is what you think is right," I smiled. Nothing else matters to me other than everyone I know being happy. If they are happy I am sure I can be happy. If I forget about Susan, that is.

* * *

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!" I chanted as I hesitated at my front door. Should I knock? Or should I just go in? If I knock there is a higher possibility that I will see Susan. Well in both scenarios there is a chance I will see Susan seeing as she live here.

"Emmett?" My father's voice called from behind the front door.

I sighed. "Yes it's me. I have some news."

"Well come in. This is still your home," he chuckled as he opened the door. I was about to take a step forward but then I realized that Susan would be there. And if she was there I wouldn't be keeping my promise to her. My father noticed my hesitation and understood. "Susan is not here at the moment. She has gone out with your mother."

"Thanks," I muttered as I made my way to the couch in the sunroom. My father always knows what I want and understands my needs. It is as if he can read my mind. Like that can be possible! I stared at the man I call my father as he walked into the room. I wonder if he actually loves me or if it's just a lie. What if I am someone who is destined to be unwanted and unloved in this world?

"Is there something wrong Emmett?" His face was plastered with concern as was his voice. Was my expression something that of pain? I know that my heart and very soul are in tremendous pain but why should my facial features look as if I am in pain? I usually keep my face composed. "Son?"

"I am perfectly fine father," I chuckled as he sat down in the chair opposite me. "Actually I am better than fine. I feel like the happiest man in the world. I am now engaged to Jillian Barnes! How could I not be happy about that?"

"So you asked her for her hand in marriage?" I grinned then nodded. "Emmett, please don't pretend to be happy. It is hurting me to see you like this. I can tell that you are miserable."

"I'm trying my best to be happy for everyone's sake."

"But what about your feelings?"

"You are the one who told me to marry Jillian or else I would be disowned! So why are you talking to me about me feelings?!"

"Calm down Emmett. Don't raise your voice at me, in _my_ house," he said in a calm but strict voice. It calmed me down immediately.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I…"

"Emmett I will tell you something which my father told me before I got married. 'Life is never fair. No matter how hard you try, there will always be something which interferes with your life. You have to go through these 'bumps' in life in order to mature. If one just passes them then they will never know the true meaning of life.'"

Wow. I had no idea that my grandfather was such a wise man. That means that father must have inherited his wisdom from him. If only I had their wisdom passed own to me. Unfortunately I am more like my mother.

"I understand what you mean," he raised an eyebrow questionably. "I will marry Jillian and I will get over that fact that I do not love her. But I may grow to love her as we grow older as a married couple."

We sat in silence for god only knows how long. He stared at me with an expression I have never seen before. That was until he reminded me on two people I did not want to see.

"Susan and your mother will be home soon."

"Well then, I guess that's my queue to leave," I smiled and stood up. He stood up at the same time as me. "Could you please tell the woman who is supposably my other that I have decided to marry Jillian. Also, that I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son."

"Emmett…" I stared at him pleadingly. "All right. I will tell your mother. She will be very happy about your engagement."

"I bet she will," I muttered under my breath and my father chuckled. "You shouldn't laugh old man! She's your wife."

"No I shouldn't," he smiled. "And you shouldn't speak of your mother that way. She went through a lot of pain giving birth to you. You should have seen all the blood that-"

"Don't need to hear it!" I cut him off as I placed my hands over my ears. There is no way in hell I want him to tell me all the gruesome details when I was born. I was only a baby thus meaning I am meant to forget it.

"I love you Emmett," he said abruptly with a sad but kind smile. My jaw dropped with shock. This was the first time in my life that he has told me he has loved me. "I couldn't ask for a better son."

"I love you too pops," I smiled back. For the first time today I smiled a genuine smile. "You are the only one you has ever believed in me." I looked into the eyes of my father and saw something for the first time. He had tears in his eyes. I quickly walked to him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'll see you later," I said as I pulled out of our hug. He nodded and rubbed the moisture off his face. I chuckled. He always used to tell me that men don't cry.

I walked out the front door as gave him a small wave and began to make my way back to my fiancée. Fiancée? It sounds weird calling someone that. Soon I will be calling her my wife.

As I walked away I swear I could here my father mutter, "I'm sorry son."

* * *

"Emmett! Where have you been?!" Jillian ambushed me as I walked into the Barnes's store. Her bottom lip was pouting. It actually looked quite cute.

"I have been talking to my father about our engagement," I smiled. "He is quite pleased."

"Does he think I am worthy of being your wife?" She asked nervously. A small blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Of course he does!" I chuckled. "You are the most perfect person in the world." She looked up to me and smiled a brilliant smile of joy. I felt a stab of guilt from lying to her. She doesn't, well I hope she doesn't, know that every word I have spoken today has been a lie. "So what have you been doing?"

"Well, I have told all of my friends of our engagement. Everyone is so pleased!" Great know the whole town knows. "And I have been planning our wedding. I already have the date set."

This came to a shock for me. Weren't we meant to choose the date together and plan the wedding together as a couple? If she and her mother are planning then the whole town will be invited and I am going to be the one who has to pay for it.

"When?" I choked out. I didn't' really want to here the date but I guess it's inevitable now.

"In one week."

"One week?!" I choked. "Are you serious? How can you plan a wedding one week?"

"My mother and father have been planning for our wedding for awhile actually," she smiled sheepishly. I sighed. I should have expected that.

"How much is left to do?"

"The guest list has been done, I already have my dress and the food has been ordered and that includes the cake. Pretty much everything is done expect for you getting a tux and rings."

"Is Susan on the guest list?" I asked ignoring the rest of what she had said. Even though I had heard it, it wasn't important to me.

"Do you want her to be?" she asked. Her tone had a hint of jealously in it.

"What ever makes my soon-to-be wife happy," I shrugged as if I didn't care. But the truth was that I do care. If Susan is to come I don't think I will able to go through with the wedding.

I opened my arms out in an invitation for me to hug her. She happily accepted and skipped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her small body and placed my face in her hair. I breathed in the scent of her hair. It was a sweet smell. Almost addictive.

"I would rather that she did come," she murmured as she ran her hand up and down my toned chest. "But she is your family so I think she should come."

I breathed in the scent of her hair again. It smelt so familiar. Where have I smelt it before? A sweet, flowery scent. Was it a perfume? No, it couldn't be. There is no way someone could create a perfume that smelt so perfect. Well Edward Cullen probably could seeing how perfect he is.

I froze in my spot and tensed. Jillian noticed and looked up at me with a worried expression. "Is everything all right Emmett?" Her hair, her whole body reeked of the same sweet scent as the Cullen children. Of the arrogant Edward Cullen and dazzling Rosalie Cullen.

"Have you seen the Cullen's today?"

"Yes. Rosalie Cullen came over today to speak to my father. She is an extraordinary beautiful woman. As is the rest of her family! But they kind of scare me a little. I don't know what it is about them but something tells me to keep my distance from them," she muttered. How could she be scared of them? I wasn't scared of them at all. Heck! I want to punch the living daylight out of Edward. And how could someone as specular as Rosalie be frightening? She is everything but frightening. "So how did you know one of the Cullen's had been here?"

"It- It's just on my way here I passed the Rosalie girl on my way here," I lied. So she was here. The girl of my dreams was here and left her beautiful scent everywhere. I will be able to breathe in her sweet scent until it disappears. Which I hope will be awhile. Good Lord! I am like heroin addict!

Why does Rosalie Cullen mean this much to me? I feel as if cupid had shot me with not one but many of his arrows It is as if I am in love with Rosalie Cullen. I am. I am in love with Rosalie Cullen. I am getting married in a week's time and I am in love with another woman. My life can't get more complicated than this.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner. But I am all better now so I should able to update the next chapter soon...well that depends on how man reviews I get.**

**So did you all miss me? **

**I felt extremely guilty about not having posted a chapter in a while so I made this chapter longer than usual.**

**And thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites. :)**

**The next chapter will be something special. Im not going to say anything But i guess you all can guess what is going to happen.**

**So this is the end of this authors note, so you know what you have to do now. Reveiw! **

**There is a chance that the next chapter might be uploaded quicker...Im just saying.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"How many more days until I'm a married man?" I groaned as I took another drink of my whisky.

The past few days have been hectic for me. Who knew a wedding could so time consuming. First I was _forced_, yes forced, into moving into the spare room of the Barnes's home. Apparently they didn't trust me enough to allow me to sleep in the same bed as Jillian for the moment. Secondly, When I would walk in the street with Jillian we were always bombarded by people, mostly old women, congratulating us on our engagement. Hell! Even when it was just me I was bombarded. But none of that compared to the shock and anger I felt yesterday. Yesterday I was hit with the bill for the wedding. Why do women always have to go over the top with things like this? Why does everything have to be extravagant? Why can't it just be cheap and simple?

"Two more," Bruce laughed. "I can't believe that _you_, the most gullible man in town, is going to marry Jillian Barnes! You are one lucky man!" his expression suddenly became smug. "If I had a wife like that who knows what kind of mischief we would get up to."

"Please Bruce! I don't want to hear about your perverted fantasies!" I shuddered then added in a low murmur. "I'm still a virgin after all."

"That will all change on your wedding night my good friend," he said matter-of-factly.

"Wait! You already have a wife! You horny bastard!" I yelled a bit louder than I thought I did. People in the room went silent, stared at me then went back to their conversations. Probably thinking I have drunk more than I can handle.

"I am not horny Emmett. My wife just doesn't fulfil my pleasures and needs," his face and the tone of his voice was serious. Why am I friends with this man? All he talks about is nonsense which usually makes me sick.

"I'm going to go tell Heather that."

"No you won't because if you do, you won't ever get a discount here again," he retorted.

"I don't even get a discount!"

"Yes but you could if you keep your mouth shut."

"Jackass."

"What was that Emmett?"

"I said," I inhaled a large amount of, unnecessary, air. "You are a good friend. Of course I won't tell your wife that she doesn't fulfil her wifely duties."

"That's my friend," he smiled and patted my back. Uncontrollably I smiled back at him. It's impossible to dislike this man no matter how hard one tries.

"I thought it was just going to be me and you? You know, have a boys night out," I said as a change of subject. Talking about making love and whatnot really wasn't my cup of tea. Women should be treated that way.

"It is just you and me," I snorted at his comment. Was he blind? Or was he just being a smartass.

"Yes Bruce. It's just you and me and twenty other men who I don't know."

"Emmett this is a bar," he sighed. "Of course there are going to be people here."

"Then why are you working!?"

"My brother has been ill all day and is still bed ridden so I took his shift for him tonight,"

"Even though you knew we were going to spend time together," I faked sobbed. "How could you?"

"Hey Emmett," he said as if he ignored my outburst.

"What now?"

"Do you feel like making a bet?" My eyes glistened at the word 'bet'. All I could manage to do was nod. "I bet that you will be a happy man before one year's time," he held out his right hand and waited for my answer.

"You are so on!" I exclaimed and grasped his hand. This time I will be winning this bet. There is absolutely no way in hell that I will lose. I don't and never will be happy if I am married to Susan.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Emmett it's time for the bar to close," he looked at me unsteadily. Was there always two of him? "I think you have had enough to drink also."

"You don't know nothing," I made my speech slurred on purpose and laughed. "But seeing as I trust you because you're my friend I'll go."

"Do you need me to walk you?"

"Why yes! That would be lovely," I tried my hardest to sound like a woman. "And when we reach home you could give me a goodnight kiss and then I will dream of you all night."

"How about you go home by yourself and get eaten up by a bear on your way."

"Yes sir!" I gave him a salute and laughed as I walked out the door. I wasn't that intoxicated that I couldn't walk properly or think properly. Surely he knew that. He wasn't that stupid.

* * *

As I walked around the corner to the Barnes's home, which I have staying the past two nights, Jillian came into my vision. She was standing at the front door, her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping on the ground impatiently. She was angry at something. My guess is that 'something' is me.

"Sorry I'm late! There was this little old lady who was having trouble carrying her things so I helped her take her things back to her home," Jillian opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted, "then she offered me a cake she had made herself and I couldn't say no to such a sweet lady.

"What kind of cake was it?"

"What do you want it to have been?" I laughed. "Just joking! It was chocolate but i swear she put some sherry or whisky in it."

"Oh! Is that why you reek of alcohol? Not because you went to the tavern and had a few drinks?"

"You were following me?" I gasped in mock horror. I knew she would pull a stunt like this someday. And that someday just had to be tonight.

"Of course I was! I'm your fiancée!"

"Oh! So that gives you the right to stalk me?" I said sarcastically. "You are obsessive you know that?!"

"Well your fat and ugly! I only agreed to marry you because I felt bad for you."

"Great! So you don't mind it if I call off the wedding?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Do what you wish. You are no longer my problem," with that she slammed the door in my face. I sat on the bottom step to wait and see if she would open the door and apologize.

Ten minutes had passed and strangely enough Jillian had not come out. I thought she was so desperately in love with me that she would do anything that would prevent me from leaving her.

I began to walk away when I heard the harpy's voice call out my name. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to face Jillian. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were swollen and red and her hair looked like a haystack. Had it really been ten minutes since we last saw each other?

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to go off at you like that. It was very unlady like of me," she sighed as some tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "And I guess I shouldn't have followed you. I should trust you. I'm sorry. Do you forgive foolish little me?"

What is she? Bipolar? Her personality just seems to change dramatically when it comes to our relationship. Wait. Our relationship? Since when do we have a relationship? To me Jillian is only a person who will please my parents and allow them to accept me. Nothing else.

"Of course," I grinned as I wiped away the tears which rolled down her cheeks with my thumb. "But I want to apologize to you also. I had one too many tonight and was intoxicated. I wasn't thinking properly. I'm very sorry for the way I acted."

"I forgive you," she purred and moved her face just inches away from my own, her lips pouted and eyes closed. I stared at her for a few seconds trying to figure out what she is trying to do. Then it clicked. I unintentionally shuddered. She wants me to kiss her. Oh hell no! That is not going to happen. I immediately pushed her away. She opened her eyes and her face turned pained. "Why? Why won't you kiss me? We are to be wed and you will not kiss me?"

"Um...you see..." I scratched the back of my head. What was a good excuse which didn't include the words _'because I don't love you'_ in it? "I want our first kiss to be on our wedding day. I know it sounds mushy but it's what I have also planned on doing since I was little."

"You are so sweet Emmett," she stroked my cheek. I flinched at her touch. Hopefully she didn't notice. "Alright we won't kiss until our wedding."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

My wedding is tomorrow. I will no longer be single. A married man. "Gah!!" Why the hell did I ask her to marry me? Why couldn't I be selfish for once in my life? Damn morals. I don't have to the guts to not turn up to my own wedding or to even tell Jillian I don't want to marry her.

I looked up to the roof of my room, raised my right fist and shook it angrily. "Why did I have to be born with a pure heart!? Of all things! Why couldn't I be born as a selfish man?!"

A sweet noise came to my ears from outside. It sounded as if someone was...chuckling? A woman? I gasped and ran to my window, opening it with one swift movement and looked outside desperately trying to find the source of the beautiful voice. It had to be her! No one else has such an alluring voice.

My hopes were shattered when all I could find was Mrs Holmes cat, Millie, hissing at thin air or maybe it was the rain. Well I wouldn't exactly call it a cat seeing as most of its fur and fallen off and it was dying from old age. Ever since she moved next door it has looked like that, which was ten years ago. It looks like a rat. I'm afraid to go near it in case I contract some sort of disease.

I sighed in defeat as I closed the window so that the rain would come in. There was no way my angel would be outside, especially in this kind of weather. Maybe I was hallucinating again. I'm so stressed out about this wedding that I'm going insane. Okay. That has to be it. I am insane.

"Speaking of wedding..." I muttered to myself. Great. The first sign to prove that your crazy is talking to yourself. Great job Emmett! You have finally lost the plot.

I pondered for a moment over it then went back to thinking about my wedding. The day that my heart and soul will die.

I already have my tuxedo, the rings are ready, and the food has been prepared, the guests...The guests. Susan. Did Jillian send an invitation to her? If yes then had father and the witch read it for her? I highly doubt the witch would do something like that. Maybe I should right Jillian a letter. Just one last letter before I never see her again.

I sat at the little desk in my room, which was nearly impossible to put my legs under, grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

"Father and/or Mother," I said aloud as I wrote. "Please read this to Susan. I beg of you;

**Dearest Susan **

**I know that I am breaking my promise to you by writing this but I need to tell you something before you completely disappear from my life. **

**You are probably aware that I am to marry Jillian tomorrow even though I do not love her. All I want you to know is that if you do not show up then I will not hold it against you. What you decide to do with your life is up to you.**

**I hope that you will live a happy and prosperous life and find someone who will make you happy. Even if it is Edward Cullen. **

**I will always remember you Susan. You will always be my sister.**

**I love you. Goodbye.**

**Emmett.**

All that is left for me to do is to slide it underneath the front door of my parent's house and sneak out of this house without Jillian noticing. I do not want to spend the day with her today seeing as I will have to spend every day for the rest of my life with her starting tomorrow.

I grabbed my coat and the letter and quickly but silently made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I quickly put my boots on and ran for dear life. The rain didn't matter. My escape mission was a success but it wasn't over yet. In record time I made it to my parent's house and quickly slid the letter underneath the door. Hopefully someone will see it.

As I began to walk around the streets looking for something to do rather than returning back to the Barnes's house I saw her. My angel. I rubbed my eyes in case this was an illusion again. It wasn't.

There was my angel, as beautiful as always, walking through the rain...towards the forest? Why would she go into the forest, especially in this kind of weather? Doesn't she know what types of animals lurk in that forest? I have to warn her! There is no way I am going to let her die!

I began to walk after her but froze when I heard the ones person's voice who I didn't want to see right now. Jillian Barnes's voice. The woman never leaves me alone.

"Where are you going Emmett?" Jillian's voice asked from behind me. I, reluctantly, turned around to face her, glaring at her in the process. If my angel dies because of her I will never forgive her.

"I'm going out for a stroll of course," I laughed.

"Where?"

"Persistent aren't we?" I said sarcastically. Her expression stayed hard. I sighed. "Fine. I'm going for a walk in the forest. I need to clear my head. After all tomorrow is a very big day for us."

"Really? You are not lying to me?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course not! Why would I lie to you?"I asked while feigning to be hurt by her accusation.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything," she muttered. Her face was still sour. It didn't look like she was sorry.

She swallowed my lie. Good. If I had told her that 'I'm really going into the forest because I saw the love of my life enter the forest by herself not long ago' then I highly doubt she will let me leave. Of course I would lie to the woman who is, unfortunately, going to be my wife tomorrow.

"I have to go Jillian!" I need to find my angel. I need her like I need air. I turned around and ran straight towards the forest as fast as I possibly could. It was hard to run seeing as the ground were wet but my determination to protect my angel was stronger than my wellbeing.

"Emmett?! Wait! Emmett!" I could hear her scream from behind me as she ran after me. Her voice was getting fainter by the second.

* * *

I couldn't find her anywhere. I'm sure she went in this direction, even though I am so deep into the forest, I can tell she went this way. I can smell her irresistible sent. I stopped where I stood and backtracked on what I just thought. "Smell her scent?" I scoffed. "What am I an animal?! I'm completely losing my mind."

She probably went another way anyway. Or maybe she really was just a hallucination which is highly possible. Or it could be that she didn't even enter the forest. What the hell was I thinking? Of course she didn't enter this forest. It's not like she has a death wish.

I began to walk back into town when a snarl like noise came from behind me. I quickly spun around to see what kind of creature made the noise. My eyes widened with shock. It was a bear. A big black bear. Damn. I'm gonna die. I am going to die.

It came charging at me. Its expression was furious, bloodthirsty. I tried to run away but my feet were planted to the ground. My mind was telling them to move but they were budging. Realization hit me. I am afraid. For the first time in my life I am afraid.

The bear made a leap towards me. I quickly moved my arms in front of my face to protect it, even though it won't do much. The force of the bear's impact knocked me to the ground. I began to feel the bear's teeth make their way over my arm and began to maul. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear and help me. Its sharp teeth pierced my skin. I let out a cry of agony as I felt my blood trickle down my arm. I grabbed onto the bear's head with my other hand and began to kick its body with my feet. It was a futile effort. I only aggravated it. The bear just swiped its sharp claws at my legs and torso. I let out another scream. The bear just kept swiping at my chest. Each time the pain would increase.

The pain is too much. I could feel my blood gushing out of my wounds, as my eyelids began to droop. There is no way in hell that I am going to live. I am going to be killed by a bear.

I will never see my angel again. I opened my mouth to say her name one last time. "Rosalie."

* * *

Sorry about the wait. . My computer crashed and I lost **everything. **I had to rewrite this whole chapter. I was pretty upset and pissed. So dont worry. I didn't forget you guys. :)

Thanks to, **ying131, Srta. Lola Black, mrskatiecullen, Punching Werewolfs** and **christine **for the reviews!

I was kind of disapointed by the amount of reviews I got compared to the amount of page views I got. 80 pages views and only 5 reviews. So I have come up with a new plan. If I get one review then I wont update for 6 weeks. If I get two then it will be 5 weeks. And so on. But i I get more than 7 I will update as soon as I possibly can. Also if there is something going on with school or something then I will update when I can.

Dont forget to review. ;)


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

As I whispered her name the bear suddenly stopped its violent attacks on me to look up. It was as if there was a danger heading for it.

It couldn't be her. But there she is, standing - well crouching- mere inches away from me. She looks as beautiful as always. Maybe she really is an angel. Maybe she is here to take me away to a happier place...A place with her.

"Rose...Cullen..?" I gasped -to make sure it really was her- with my last breathe, then my vision went black. My whole body, which was wretched with horrible pain, became numb.

Aww Heck! I'm dead. Bruce told me that I will get killed by a bear last night and what do you know, I was killed by a bear. I am going to haunt Bruce and make sure the remainder of his life is a living hell. The stupid, horny bastard jinxed me!

Strangely enough, even though I am dead, I keep feeling someone's hard, cold arms wrap around my body and can keep on hearing someone muttering. Wait! Then I'm not dead!? And Rosalie Cullen, a woman, carried me from the forest to her house - I presume -.

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme help!" Rosalie's sweet voice cried. An angel should not be able to cry. Especially over someone like me. Wait. She said Edward. Edward? It can't be Edward Cullen. Of course it is, they are siblings. But how can they help me?

"What are you planning on doing Rosalie?" A velvet voice asked. I can recognise that voice anywhere. It was Edward Cullen's voice. I tried to groan but nothing escaped my lips or the darkness around me. Suddenly everything became crystal clear to me.

I am dead! To make matters worse I am in hell! What did I do to deserve to be in hell with Edward for the rest of eternity? I have been a good son and Samaritan. The only wrong doings I have ever done in my life would be drinking, cheating on my fiancée and calling my mother names which describe her true nature and Susan. Ah. It must be because of what I have done to her. I am a horrible person. I wish I could see Susan one last time. Just one last time to tell her I'm sorry. I don't want her forgiveness for I do not deserve it. I just want her to know how sorry I am for being a burden for all these years.

I can't die yet. Not when I finally realize that I have so much to live for! My father, my siblings; Susan, Lorraine, Alexander, Marion and Anthony. Heck! Even my mother and Jillian! I need to see them all one last time. I can't die now. There is no way in hell that I'm going to die.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice murmured. "Yes. He wants to live. But I'm not sure if this will be the way he will want to live," his voice trailed off.

Did he not want them to help me? How could someone be so heartless? I need to live. I can't die. I will not die now!

"Please Carlisle," my angel pleaded. "Save him as you saved me."

There was silence. Was this Carlisle debating on whether to save my life or not? If he can save my life then what is keeping him? Whoever this Carlisle is, he has the power to save me. And I'd be damned if he doesn't!

"Please," a small soft moan left my lips. There was nothing but silence around me. All I could hear was my fading heartbeat and laboured breaths.

"I'm terribly sorry Emmett," Carlisle's voice whispered in my ear. Why was he sorry? Is he not going to save my life?

That's when I felt it. At first it was a nice warmth that began to heat up my cold body. But now it feels as if I am on fire. My whole body is on fire! Is this what hell is like?! An eternity of torture?

"It seems the morphine isn't working," Edward's voice mused. Did he think that it was hilarious that I was burning alive!? He deserves to be in hell!

"Maybe I ejected it into him too late," Carlisle murmured, the tone was his voice was full of sadness and regret. Wait! What did they inject me with? That's when all the puzzle pieces clicked together. So they did this! Are these people sadist!? Was a bear mauling me not enough suffering!? Was Rosalie apart of this? Surely not. I can't imagine her doing something like this.

* * *

I can't remember how long ago it was that I started to burn and scream but now the burning seemed to have died down. My legs and arms felt cool, like someone had finally heard my pleas and put the fire out. But as the fire began to die down a new fire began. It isn't like the other though. It feels as if I haven't had anything to drink for years. I felt as if I was dying of thirst.

"Is it nearly over?" A male voice asked. I swear I could hear his lips move as he spoke and the folds in his voice which is something a human should not be able to hear. How peculiar.

"Yes. There is only a few more minutes left." Minutes left of what? If it is this burning then thank the Lord! "Yes. We are talking about the burning you are feeling." Is he talking to me? How could he have possibly heard what I was thinking when I never spoke it?

"Did Emmett hear?" There was a moment of silence. I guess either someone was nodding or they just didn't want to talk anymore or maybe they left me here, alone, to burn by myself. I am hoping it's not the latter.

Wait. There was silence. No one was breathing, not even myself and I couldn't hear my heart beating which is odd because I am positive that I am still alive. I slowly opened my eyes to find out what was going on. As I opened my eyes I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Correction. I saw everything. The small cracks which should not be able to be seen by human eyes. How is this even possible? Then there were the smells. How delectably sweet they smelt. But these were nothing compared to the burning sensation in my throat. It feels like someone as lit a fire in my throat and it is getting very irritable.

I heard someone's feet shuffling. My nose flared then before I knew it I was on my feet, crouching as a feral sound escaped my lips. It was as if a threat was approaching me. In front of me stood Edward and a blonde haired man who I presume is Carlisle.

"What's going on!? Who are you people? What are you people?!" I snarled in pure fury. One minute I was calm and now I feel like ripping their heads off.

"Emmett…" Carlisle began, he hands raised as if he was telling me he isn't going to hurt me, as he took a step closer to me but I cut him off.

"Don't move any closer!" I snarled. My patience was becoming very thin. "What have you done to me?!"

"Emmett," he spoke my name clearly and softly. "This may be hard to believe but you aren't human anymore. You are now a vampire."

And there goes the rest of my patience.

* * *

**I am soo sorry for not updating in sooo long. You don't know how bad I feel right now. It all began with me breaking my wrist and fracturing a bone in my hand because I tripped over. It was hell. I had to do all my end of the year exams, 2 and a half hours each, with a plaster on my right arm. But luckily for me I had some Teacher Aid write my exams for me. I thought it was funny when i had my 2 and a half hour French writing exam and the woman didnt know anything about French and kept asking me what I was saying. **

**Then there was Xmas and New Years. I hope you all had a good Christmas and News Years. I know I did :D And I have also been busy with work and going down to a chil,dcare centre to do my hours up for my Certificate III. It's a hassle for me to go there. My dislike for children is very high. **

**Anywho! WOW! 13 reviews! That is the most I have had for all my chapters. I would like to thank you all for reviewing and making my day. Thank-you, **_Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolfs__, __, __mrskatiecullen__, __Srta. Lola Black__, __thecullenreport__, __ying131__, EC Effect, __Dark Oasis__, __AngerIssueGirl__, __Tinkerbelltay14__, __readinangel__, __Kaira5 _**and**_ anna._

**And thank-you to all that favourited and alerted this story. =)**

**I hope I get that many reviews or even more for this chapter. I would like to at least get 100 reviews by the end of this story. And it will be ending soon. I would say about 4 more chapters left. Unless you guys want more.**

**I wil have the next chapter posted as soon as possible.**

**Dont forget to review. Just click the button below. You dont even need to have an account. So please review and put a smile on my face.**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter 10**_

_And there goes the rest of my patience. _

I charged at the blonde man. One second I was at his throat the next I was on the ground thrashing about while two pairs of arms were holding me down. I looked to see who the ones were which had enough nerve to hold me down. Edward was holding down my arms while an angel was holding down my legs. I looked into her golden orbs and began to slowly calm down. I don't want to hurt her. But Edward, that's another story...

"Emmett calm down," Edward calmly ordered. Who is he to tell me what to do?! "I know there is an intolerable burning sensation in your throat," I went to open my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "If you calm down then we will be able to subdue it and you will understand what we are trying to explain to you."

"What am I supposed to do to get rid of it though?!" My chest vibrated as a growling noise escaped my lips. If he knows so much about it then he can help me make it disappear.

"Blood," Carlisle said. As soon as the word hit my ears I could feel my throat tighten. "It is a vampire's diet to drink blood, human blood. However my family and I are different from the rest of our kind. We drink from animals," his voice sounded as if he was proud of the fact. "Emmett for your first hunt you will drink animal's blood but after, when you can think straight, you can choose whether to say with us or go on your own. It's your choice."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Of course we do Emmett," Carlisle chuckled. I shot him a glare. _How is this funny to him?_ "We are vampires what else do vampires drink?"

He was right. So much to take in, in such a short amount of time! I have only regained consciousness for approximately three minutes and my life has changed completely. A few minutes ago I believed I was still human and now I'm a different species. A supernatural species which I had always believed were made up to scare people, mainly children.

Even though my mind kept processing these thoughts they kept in the deepest part of my mind. All I could think about was the burning. If someone or something doesn't stop this burning in my throat I will seriously throw someone through that wall.

"Carlisle, we should leave now before he loses control again. He needs to feed," Edward said as a smirk appeared in his face. "And I wouldn't do that Emmett. Esme would like her house to stay standing."

I didn't care what he meant by keeping the house standing, I was too preoccupied with the fact that the burning will disappear very soon, while, at the same time, a small part of my mind wondered what would happen if I did loose control. But it was overthrown with disturbing thoughts of me hurting Rosalie. For once I decided to agree with Edward, no matter how ludicrous it might sound.

* * *

I have always liked to run but thinking back running was never as exhilarating as it is now. The feel of the wind against my skin felt surprisingly relaxing. It almost made me forget about the burning sensation in my throat. But nothing I can think of will really mute the uncontrollable thirst I feel right now.

When Edward first lead my towards the forest which surrounded the Cullen's secluded home a small part of my mind thought that they were going to kill me, strangely enough right after I thought that comment Edward snorted. It was as if he could read my mind, like the time he was when I was burning. But after that thought I realized we weren't taking cars, we were walking toward the forest.

As we, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward and myself stopped at the edge of the forest Edward spoke.

"Get ready to run Emmett. Don't try to run away from us because we will catch up to you," he had said in a cocky tone. A smirk had appeared on his face. When he finished his little speech he took off into the forest. I had never seen anyone run at such speed. It was incredible. Wanting to know if I could run that fast I took off after him. That leads to where I am now, currently chasing Edward Cullen through the forest.

As I began passing the many trees, surprisingly not hitting any, I could see and smell the different organisms which resided in the forest. I could see the microscopic creatures which I could not see or even think about seeing when I was human. I felt a wave of realisation wash over me. I was no longer human. I'm now what the rest of the Cullen family are, a vampire.

I could see Edward in front of me as he came to a sudden stop and I was aware of Carlisle and Rosalie who were running next to me. I came to a halt next to Edward as did Rosalie and Carlisle. I took a large breathe even though I wasn't tired or had any need for it. As I breathed in I could smell something musty yet unappetizing. Along with the smell I could hear thudding. Was it something's heart?

"Yes its bobcat's a heart," Edward answered my unspoken question. I stared at him utterly confused. Weird.

If it was a heart thudding that means it was pushing thick streams of blood throughout its body. If my mouth could be, it would be drooling right now. Without another word or thought I was sprinting through the forest towards the thing which will make the dry scorching stop. I could tell I was getting closer to it as its scent which getting stronger and its heart beats were getting more distinct.

That's when a new, more tantalizing smell caught my attention. It smelt much sweeter but was still tangy and unappealing. The monster inside me began to stir then a growl escaped my lips. Before my mind could register what I was doing, I was running towards the new scent at top speed. Without realizing it, I was standing face to face with my prey. A black bear. Taking a quick second look at it the memories of the bear which nearly mauled me to death came flooding back. I quickly charged towards the bear with my mouth parted and bearing my teeth.

I could see the bear swiping its claws at me so I braced myself for the pain. After what felt like seconds I felt no pain. All I felt was something brushing against my skin. I looked at the bear to make sure it was still there and to my surprise it was and was still clawing me but now it seemed more frantic. My clothes, which looked brand new when I woke up, were now ripped in different places.

I stood still while it frantically clawed me over and over again. I laughed at the bears feeble attempts to kill me. This was becoming entertaining. It's almost like I'm getting dinner and a show. I suddenly smiled at my prey. As much as my throat burns I feel like having fun with this bear after what its relative did to me. I kept dodging from side to side as it swiped at me. Each time I could see the bear getting frustrated.

Without a second thought I leaped onto the bears back, wrapped my arms around its neck and legs around its torso and then I sunk my sharp teeth into its soft neck and began suck it greedily. I felt the warm liquid slide down my throat, although the taste was wrong it did null the burning sensation. It was still there but wasn't as noticeable as it was before.

As soon as no more blood was left in the bear I threw the corpse aside while the monster which took over my mind and body began searching for something else to hunt. As soon as a new scent hit my senses I took off.

After finishing off my second bobcat, which didn't taste as good as the black bear, I noticed all the Cullen's around me. Carlisle and Edward were standing at the trunk of a large tree talking to each other, from the body language they were showing and the way Edward moved his arms around, it seemed to be that they were arguing. My attention then turned towards Rosalie, my angel. She was standing the farthest away from me. Her eyes locked with my own for an immeasurable time so I gave her the biggest grin I could muster. To my horror she didn't react to the way I hoped. Instead of her smiling back at me she glared at me then ran in the opposite direction from me. Had I done something wrong?

* * *

**Finally the chapter is up! Sorry it took soo long. I felt so bad :(**

**I had written it when I posted the last chapter, all I had to do was proof read it. But unfortunatly things don't always go to plan. The school holidays had finished :( and there was alot of issues with family lately.**

**But now that is all over I can start posting regulary. :D well as regulary as I can, seeing as I have lots of school work this year........**

**Thanks to all those to put this story on their alert or/and favourite list. But most of all thanks to all of you who reviewed.** heterogeneous-girl, Dark Oasis, readinangel, Lover of twilight, mrskatiecullen, :) **and** Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves. **Thank you all for the reviews. They keep me going.**

**Though Im kinda disapointed that I only got 7 reviews for the last chapter when the chapter before I got 13. So if i get 13 reviews or more (hopefully more :D) ill update within a week, if not I'll update as soon as I can.**

**In the meantime. Dont forget to review ;) constructive critisim is welcome, just no flames :[**


End file.
